Survivor: Packers
|blood_vs_water = Cynthia |unfinished_business = Sabrina, Olivier |yoshi_desert = Soi Fon, Light, America |battle_royale = Soi Fon, America |final_showdown = Tatsuki |previousseason = Prison Island |nextseason = Blood vs. Water |}}Survivor: Packers is the twentieth season of BambiTJ93's fanfic version of the reality television series Survivor, which premiered on September 1st, 2013. Read the season here! The show premiered on September 1st, 2013 at 8pm with a special 90-minute premiere, then returned to its normal hour-long format in the following week. This season brings contains 16 players from CrazyPackersFan's eight seasons of Survivor, as part of a crossover where both BambiTJ93 and CrazyPackersFan each make a season with the other author's best of the best. This season will bring the series back to basics; with no additional twists added to the bunch, including no hidden immunity idols and the return of the Final 2. This is also the first season since Survivor: Forest Maze that does not include any returning players from the main series. Bleach's Tatsuki was named the winner in the final episode on October 22nd, 2013, defeating Bleach Captain Soi Fon in a 4-3 vote. Light also won $100,000 as the "Sprint Player of the Season", narrowly beating out Tatsuki and Haruhi. This season was voted the Best Season Ever in the first TJ Awards Show, beating the likes of Prison Island, SEGA All Stars, Redemption Island, and Koopa Beach. Cynthia returned to compete on Survivor: Blood vs. Water, returning with her boyfriend Lucian, who also played in her original season. They were the first pair eliminated, with Cynthia placing 17th, and Lucian placing 19th. Sabrina and Olivier both returned to play the game once more in Survivor: Unfinished Business. Olivier placed 15th, while Sabrina placed 12th. Soi Fon, Light, and America returned as favorites for Survivor: Yoshi Desert. They placed 6th, 18th, and 15th respectively. Soi Fon and America once again returned together to play the game again in Survivor: Battle Royale. America placed 18th overall, with Soi Fon placing 8th. Contestants INTRO Finnick: America, Cynthia, Prussia, Sabrina, Shinji, Tatsuki, Ami, Light Sango: Canada, Kenpachi, Haruhi, Soi Fon, Ichigo, Cato, Olivier, Loly :The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The game Voting history Review The Season: Being a crossover season, there were a few concerns. However, Packers ended up being one of the best seasons. It provides a strong cast, many good players (America, Cynthia, Light), and many, many blindsides. The many fights also helped this season's entertainment. The Winner: Tatsuki provided a strong story arc, but she was a high tier winner. The one thing holding her back was that she got mostly sympathy votes by the jury, as players like Cynthia, Haruhi, and Ichigo betrated her. Despite that, Tatsuki was strong, bright, and held her ground. Characters © Nintendo / Tokyopop / Viz Media / Kodansha Comics USA / Yen Press / Gainax / Lionsgate Category:Seasons Category:Seasons with Tribe Swap Category:Seasons with Guest Players